Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and in particular to an antenna disposed in an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional antenna includes a system ground, a short pin, and a radiator. Conventionally, an antenna is H-shaped with a signal source and a ground line. Due to its being shielded by an extending ground and being influenced by a reversed current from the extending ground, the performance of the antenna is deteriorated. This is particularly true when an interference element (for example, an amplifier) is disposed above the antenna and shields the antenna, causing the performance of the antenna to be greatly reduced.